


【翔润/R】Exorcism

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Relationships: 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【翔润/R】Exorcism

他刚搬进这幢公寓的时候，也没想过会有和樱井翔滚上床的这一天。

初来的时候松本润已经活了上百岁，他是个中途被人转化的吸血鬼，年纪轻轻的情景已经记不太清了，骨子里却还固执地还流着一半人类的血，苍白的皮肤下泛着冰冷的青，虽不再悦动着生命的气息倒也颇有几分活人的烟火气。而现在这个时代纵使是超自然也谈不上什么过去的条条框框，毁天灭地的超能力自然是不再有的，而贵族早就没落到只剩三两，他们又不是一定要靠故事传说里的鲜血才能避免灰飞烟灭化作落沙的命运，除了迂腐的等级制后，松本作为编外人员反而把这漫长的日日夜夜过得潇洒自在，比普通人类还多添了些惬意的意味，也就这么辗转地过了多年，不时四处迁居以隐藏他不朽的青春之谜。

所以当松本踏进他未来的新居时，谈不上过分奢华但也透着高雅情调的装潢让他眼前一亮，活了这么多年他自然是不在乎什么对一般人来说过于昂贵的租金，何况这座公寓足够隐秘安全，安保措施据称也做得很好，更重要的是符合他的审美。他当下就签了合同、交了三个月的租金，请人收拾了原先自己大包小包的东西便搬了进来，连着他多年的收藏和逃不过的些许恋物癖，足足装了两三辆小卡车才算是落了地。

松本在一百多年前某个西方的贵族那里继承了点遗产，吸血鬼间也没有人类世界的赋税可言，虽然是普通的远方亲戚和一般的男爵，但这笔在人间完全称得上丰厚的财产让他轻轻松松地过了这么久流离于世，还能抽出他平日补觉的空余去追求一些独属MJ的艺术。大概是出于血族的天性，他向来对这些感兴趣，好歹也兜兜转转地活了这么多年，就算将过去年轻的哥特式爱好收进衣柜，松本还是难以自制地保持着他一向精致的个人风格，张扬夺人的艳丽外表和平日里冷起脸来就足够严肃清冷的性格，放在现代娱乐圈的明星身上也过之而不及，必然会成为红遍天的大人物。加上他是个爱交际的性子，流于人间这么多年除了几个相识的带着爵位的旧友，也还能和几位异族朋友谈上几句，当然更多的还是去喝上几杯。

他是在搬家的最后一天见到樱井翔的。好不容易收拾好的房间在克己先生的坚持下彻彻底底地做好了清洁工作，由于不会出汗所以还是相当清爽的状态，松本最后抱着胸站在门口——准确来说是以一个扭曲的姿势倚在门框上，歪歪扭扭地带起衣角的一点边，露出放在女性中也纤细异常的白嫩腰身——审视着新家的布置时，就和对面正好准备出门的邻居打了个照面。前几天他还没见过对方，不负于昂贵的租金，一层楼只有两户的楼道隔音效果良好，这几日进进出出的声音也没怎么给他的邻居先生带来什么困扰，松本虽然想着要去招呼几声每次却都因为不断涌上的琐事作罢，这下碰上了他也有些意外，转过去点头示意的时候，鼻梁上架着的水滴型墨镜还处于遮了大半张脸的状态。

对方是个精英模样的年轻男性，正介于三十代的风华正茂，西装革履英俊非常，连溜肩都还算得上好看，包裹在昂贵的定制西装下的身躯有力而形态优美，微鼓的胸肌仿佛也在述说着那人被遮掩的小臂上漂亮的肌肉线条。他自我介绍的声音低沉悦耳叫松本很是喜欢，和他对上视线的时候男人勾起嘴角微微一笑，也是十分恰到好处的弧度。

舌尖还回荡着樱花般的姓名，松本也就稍微自我介绍了两句，拿捏好的礼貌和距离感和男人不分上下，半真半假地掺杂着几分真实信息，包括他看上去年轻却格外有钱的原因，通常在第一次见面就说清楚的事情也是怕人背后猜疑或者嚼舌根，何况他真的是有非人的秘密隐藏身后，一直身处不见光的黑暗之中，只需要稍稍低垂下那双漂亮的桃花眼，再次抬起头的时候眼角染上丝丝红晕，就足以让自己的说辞以假乱真甚至博得大众的同情。彼时的松本润还对那人的深浅完全一无所知，只是像往常一样把对方当普通人看，理由也编的是家人飞机失事的巨额赔偿金，樱井笑眯了眼似乎想拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰，他灵活地侧过身站到一旁给最后一批工作人员让路，借机把男人推到自己的敏感距离外，最后却发现樱井其实并没有那个意思，游离的目光无意间扫过对方的袖口，轻微地动了动鼻子轻嗅了一会。

他没再去看樱井的眼睛，也是怕出现什么吸血鬼自带的buff，透过墨色的镜片松本也为对方透彻的眸子停留了一瞬，漂亮的大眼似乎闪烁着他看不透的深意，带着几分笑意好整以暇地打量着他，然后伸出手握过来，“松本さん，以后请多指教了。”

“嘶、疼…”

松本顿了一声，由于疼痛从喉咙里挤出半声低低的呜咽，仿佛撒娇一般，被樱井凑上来的唇堵住尽数吞下，半张的嘴里还含着几句没来得及哼出的细小呻吟。樱井拿牙齿轻轻地磨着他的下唇，握着他的小臂把人按在床边，脑袋也是撑着对方的胸口的，动作和眼神实在是可爱得紧，就这么挂在吸血鬼比人类要冷上几度的身体上，肌肤相贴之处触及的滚烫似乎能把那片雪白的胸脯染上几丝生命的颜色。男人的躯体过分温暖，他又如飞蛾般去扑那点灼热的意味，紧贴着樱井的身体去和他接吻，温热的气息交缠，闭着眼睛表情大概也是陶醉的，细细颤动着的睫毛浓密纤长，蝶翼一般扇起樱井心底的旋风。

“润。”樱井的声音低沉，沉沉的语调擦着松本的耳侧，“喜欢我吗？”

男人按住他的后颈把松本往自己怀里带，卧室的床足够大，两个大男人横躺下去也是绰绰有余，对方的顺从让樱井愈发兴奋起来，星火的情欲在触及到燃料的瞬间燎原，连着空气中的费洛蒙都灼烧出勾人的意味。到这个时候了松本也不太清楚他俩到底是怎么滚上床的，只知道一个劲追寻他多年前的动物本能，樱井的手掌火热，溜进内衬里覆在他冰冷的躯体上如隔靴挠痒，难耐中透着他难以抗拒的快感，指腹的茧擦过他的乳首时松本几乎是啜泣了一声，随即便被狠狠捏住，勾连的舌尖分开的水声顺着滑下到锁骨的凹陷。

“嗯…喜欢、翔さん……”

对方还在专心致志地给他这具身体烙下痕迹，独属于樱井氏的小恶魔被他意外的熟练很快惹得软了身子，他转化成吸血鬼的时候尚早，一直处于二十中代的人类躯体柔软而诱人，樱井这时候埋下头去啃咬他一侧的痣，从白皙的侧颈处光滑细嫩的皮肤再到胸前的粉褐色，暴露在空气中的乳尖挺立着，掌下的心跳却又是停滞的。他起了反应，张了张嘴却只喊出樱井的名字，却没半点抗拒的意味，松本其实也有过几次同性经验，但算下来也绝对不多，哪怕种族的天赋能够轻而易举地魅惑任何一个人类或者同族，加上他足够貌美英俊，“等一下……”

樱井没理会他的推迟，他半直起身子把自己还带着些潮气和烟火味的长款风衣扔到一旁，没有离开松本的嘴唇，丰润的红唇交缠着吸吮，甜美的汁液如美酒般醉人，仿佛下一刻就会满溢而出，在他的稍加催化的压力下化作最饕餮的盛宴。他的身上混着松本难以拒绝的人类气息，刻意探进对方的口腔去舔舐男人收好的尖牙，沉闷的笑意在胸腔里低低地振动着，性感得无可救药。他捏着松本的手腕，纤细得一手就能抓住，对上视线后死死地锁住他的目光，额发滑落下来，“松本さん还忍得住吗？”

“嗯啊、”松本想要侧过头去避开对方炽热的视线，他明明已不是人类却感到自己的身体逐渐热了起来，放在动物身上大概就是发情，“不行了……快、想要……”他索性大大地分开了双腿，又扭着腰直接跨坐在樱井身上，沉寂已久的身体开始想要了，身下的硬挺和滚烫不用想也足以表露对面男人的心情，松本被烫得直哆嗦却难言地更加兴奋，解扣子的手指还在微微颤抖，又被樱井一把抓住了身下逐渐欲动的男根，就这么隔着一层薄薄的布料摩擦出晕开的水声和湿意。

他哼了一声把樱井往被单上推，怎么说也是活了上百年的血族，面对情事也谈不上还有什么害羞的情绪，一贯强势的个性让松本不再犹豫，挑起一边的浓眉，“翔さん，你是不行了吗？”

“哦，小蝙蝠等不及了？”

樱井看他一眼，也不顾松本瞬间僵直的身子就这么顺着吻上去，两三下就脱了他的衣服把人反压在身下，又捞起他那两条长腿环在自己腰间，抬高了下身保持着一个羞耻的姿势。松本发愣了片刻就剧烈地挣扎起来，心里大概还抱着那么一丝侥幸的玩笑，于是樱井就紧接着笑了起来，他的眼底含着严肃的冷意却还是温柔的，口袋里滑出的润滑被挤出大半交缠在指尖，猎人般下手毫不留情地，一边揉着松本还在不断动弹的臀部一边送进了第一根手指。

手下的触感让他欲罢不能，纤细柔软的腰线顺势被那两瓣挺翘的弧度截断，樱井着迷般地不断进出着意外湿热的处子之地，敏感十足的身体光是挑逗了前端和胸前就已经如此湿滑，他换着角度戳弄着收缩蠕动着的柔软内壁，按着松本的肩让他冷静下来，不断吸吮的穴肉在蹭过深处的凸起时瞬间夹紧了樱井的手指，光是想象进入时的极致快感就让他眼神愈加深沉，语气却还是调笑的，“很惊讶？”

“你在、哈……说什么啊……”

松本被他的动作惹得一阵心悸，自他搬到樱井的隔壁两人的相处也足以说得上频繁，他和这位优雅帅气的邻居先生很意外地谈得来，一来二去也就熟了起来，甚至没过多久就能感受到樱井明显倾向的追求之意。他也不是铁石心肠，对樱井的好感也十足，初见就被男人吸引不断刺激着松本的内心，但介于非人的身份他也不敢有什么越界的行为，只得迫不得已地吊着男人不做回应。也有几次松本续了好几摊才回家的时候，披着几近清晨的夜色却遇上了同样是深夜归来的樱井，衣角还带着朝露的水汽，他在对方看不到的地方微微蹙起眉头，悄悄看了一眼男人后低低地自言自语，“……有血腥味啊。”

男人手上的动作没停，松本被他刺激地呻吟起来，一声声短促的气音尾调高昂，他探过身子去捏住怀里人的下巴让他和自己对视，被迫打开瞳仁的那双美丽的深邃双眸也就逐渐染上鲜血的颜色，樱井不由得微微一笑，“果然是吸血鬼啊，松本さん。”

松本颤抖起来，他不是什么有非凡能力的吸血鬼，更谈不上有什么拿的出手的攻击手段，除却魅惑人类的天生气息也不过是多了永葆青春和一对尖牙，樱井不容忽视的火热还紧贴着他冰冷的大腿根，何况他也早就被撩拨得软了腰，没骨头似地半靠在樱井身上。他有些委屈，咬着下唇挣扎了片刻却被人再次按下亲吻，眼前是男人温柔而虔诚的神情，松本眼底的血色翻涌，一时间又被本能所驱使，血管深处对新鲜血液的渴望跳动着让松本愈发渴求起来，男人颈间的青筋暴起出生命的气息，“樱井さん…是吸血鬼就…哈……不可以吗？嗯、好想要你……”

他逐渐口干舌燥起来，对人类的温度和鲜血的欲求缓缓地侵蚀了本就不甚清明的理智，他也不顾自己的身份被樱井揭穿，急着去搂男人的脖子主动献上丰唇，被亲吻到艳情的颜色，又微微抬起腰臀让樱井的手指插得更深。这时他已经被扩张到了两根都能灵活进出的地步，内壁火热纠缠着手指还收缩着滴水，樱井松开他的脖子去揉松本轻颤的臀瓣，饱满而柔软得叫人欲罢不能，微凉的肌肤雪白，衬着樱井小麦色的肤色，不断抽动着的手指也一次次带出更多的淫液和愈发淫靡暧昧的水声。

“当然……没关系了。”

前端高高翘起，松本迎合般摆着腰和樱井的上半身摩擦着，他几经难耐小腹愈发暴涨的情欲，主动去解了对方的皮带又扯下内裤释放出男人勃发的欲望，炙热的肉棒流着水抵在他的手心，荷尔蒙的气息让他看得眼红，想要低下头去凑近却被樱井拉住，口交对现在的他们来说都是折磨。给自己带上套后樱井借机又插进一根手指，后穴已经足够湿软了，他也忍得受不了只得边进出边问他，“准备好了吗？”

“你、你到底……”

他一句话还没说完就被狠狠地进入了，敏感的穴口被巨物撑开，松本一下子僵硬起来又被樱井抚上后背缓缓插入，顺着脊柱一节节按压着安抚，他这个时候倒是抛开了之前的那些关于背后NG的想法，像只没睡醒的奶猫似地乖乖在樱井手下被顺毛，渐渐放松下来之后下身的饱胀感更甚。臀肉被色情地揉捏后分开，动作温柔中透着樱井真正的那份强硬感，松本哼哼唧唧地让他进得更深，肉体拍打着带出浪荡的水声，戳向穴里的敏感点时又会涌出一股暖流，失禁似的叫他直接红了脸，可能也是源于吸血鬼某种意义上的天赋异禀。

松本很快就不满足了起来，樱井怕伤着他也未完全插入，只是浅浅地刺激抽动，刻在骨子里的欲求让他扭着腰想要吞进更多，真正被男人操开之后他也没了之前还持着的所谓矜持，主动抱着小腿把自己打得更开，“还想要…翔さん、快进来呀……全部都、呀……好粗！”

“这么贪吃？”樱井依旧游刃有余地挑眉，他被不断吸吮着肉棒的小嘴逼得难以自控，包裹着的火热内壁舒爽至极，却还能强忍住欲望轻笑一声，这时显出了松本一直有察觉到的那点发自内心深处的恶劣，“润自己试试能不能来吧。”

被惹恼的吸血鬼瞪了他一眼，瘪着嘴只好自己动着腰吃进更多的肉棒，内里的扩张还不够到位他也颇为难受，吊在半空的欲望羽毛般地不断搔着他的心底。被插入的异物感很明显，纵使隔了一层橡胶带来的也是几经灭顶的刺激，穴道在分泌的腺液下湿软地吸吮蠕动，松本也就呻吟得愈发浪荡，刻意去撩拨樱井那根紧绷的神经，眼底藏着几分得意之色，一边喊着他的名字一边和他对视，重现的红光也让樱井呼吸一滞，“翔……翔さん的肉棒、好大好硬呀…啊、戳到了……呼、嗯啊…”

“骚货。”

樱井低低地骂了一句，身下人颤抖的瞬间似乎也更加躁动起来，正暗笑时松本被他瞬间加剧的律动插得呜咽出声，意外地奶声奶气，手臂被狠狠按住把整个人暴露在男人身下扭动着。他湿得把两人的交合处沾得愈加淫乱不堪，又被人抓着手去摸不断捅入的凶器，樱井这个时候的恶趣味就被诠释得淋漓尽致，贴着松本敏感的耳廓轻吐着人类的温热气息，生命的滋味似乎也能顺着阴茎的力度渗透进他冰冷的死躯，松本伸长了脖子想要去咬他，着迷般地触着他跳动的青筋，“翔さん……快给我、想要你的……”

他剩下的半句话含在喉咙里没说出来，渴得仿佛在冒烟，尖牙也冒了出来，下身的快感源源不断，自己无法抚慰的肉棒贴着樱井的下腹汩汩地流着水，像只小兽般低低地呻吟着，被撞击到敏感点的时候又会瞬间放大了音量。樱井这个时候还在不停地大力整根插入，粗硬每次在破开饥渴的穴肉都会带出一点艳红的淫媚之色，他像是安抚般地撸动着松本的前端，带着松本的手去摸了把分泌过多的淫液来放到他眼前，“看看你有多湿……润，舒服吗？”

“嗯……喜欢、翔さん，”松本哪里听得进他在说什么，被操得连呻吟都渐渐软了下来，撒娇般地轻咬着自己的手指，“舒服、哈…血……”

“不准咬我，也不准咬自己。”

樱井警告他，他把松本的手强硬地扯开，手背上落下两个已经愈合大半的血洞，“我的小吸血鬼就这么饿吗？”他对上松本的眼睛，蕴含其中的血红让人移不开视线，咽了口唾沫才紧接着嗤笑一声，这时候哪还有在人前那副精英的正经模样，也不知是被诱惑而除却了理智的外衣、化为和松本没什么两样食人精血的异族，他把人拉起来示意对方自己坐下，滑出的肉棒叫男人难耐起来，沉着腰想要吞入却只是被浅浅地在股间滑腻着刺入，“好好吃下去，可以做到吗？人类的肉棒……真是想不到呢。”

“哈、”

他被撩拨得几乎忍不住，呼吸莫名乱了起来，之前就靠在高潮的边缘却迟迟得不到满足，樱井却依旧把松本的快感把控在边界的最优程度，情热在阴茎抽出之后却丝毫没有减弱的趋势。松本呻吟得愈发甜腻勾人，还保留着那么一丝残余的理智，也不愿就这么屈从于人下，下身被男人撞得发麻，小穴却还在饥渴地一张一合渴求着更多更粗暴的对待，光裸的股间发红而狼藉一片，“嗯……给我、好饿……”

“呀…太深……”等到真正坐下去的时候松本的叫声已经带上了哭腔，他没想过这个姿势会进得如此之深，樱井的肉棒已经不知道捅到了他的什么位置，小腹似乎也能被插入到令人害怕的地步，他挣扎着试图让樱井松开，“不要了、啊！”

“没关系的…”

喘息粗重起来，男人把腿分开让他吃得更深更多，穴肉愉快地蠕动着，被榨出更多的蜜液也在无言地述说着松本此刻浮在半空的极致快感。他几乎要被冲昏了头，小穴含着他的肉棒带来的舒爽让樱井难以保持之前的那份冷静和余裕，发情一般地大力律动起来，又凑上去撕咬着松本的嘴唇，对方也发了狠地探进樱井的口腔和他纠缠，失去意识而未收起的尖牙刺破薄薄一层的上皮细胞，最后分开的时候两人的唇齿间都沾满了混着铁锈味暧昧不清的液体。

眼前的白光炸开，樱井略微粗糙的手掌摩擦着他饱胀到极限的欲望，松本颤抖起来直接失了大半的神智，只剩下后面塞满的肉棒和过分激烈的抽插动作，男人也快要高潮，抵着穴心的敏感点一次次大力捅入。耳边是松本抑制不住的哭腔，一声声短促而尖锐奶气，他被插得太深太重了，黏着的体液完完全全打湿了床单，连空气中弥漫充斥着淫靡至极的男性气味。

他最后被干得失了神，合不上的小嘴潮吹般地喷水，前后同时高潮的快感灭顶般袭来，颤颤巍巍地扣过樱井的后颈让他直插，贴着男人的耳朵吹气乞求中出，软绵绵地无力地呻吟着，艳丽的小脸也被红晕占了大半。樱井自然是被他撩得连不应期都硬生生短了一半，他也没想过这只小吸血鬼竟勾人到了这种地步，难言的气闷和愉悦感同时冲上心头，松本大概还有那么一点恶魔的属性，他这么想着就顺口问了，“你不会还是个魅魔吧？”

“你才、哈…用力一点……”松本一口咬在他的肩膀，樱井温吞的插入也是出于他的身体情况，这下他稍微从欲望的深渊夺回了些许神智，嘟着嘴撒娇，连语气都是带着甜的，“怎么、要净化我吗？嗯啊……”他眼前突然闪过那次深夜和樱井偶遇的情景，又俯下身埋在男人的肩颈嗅了片刻，脖子上挂着的十字架吊坠掉落在半空中，“你——”  
不会这么巧吧。他的心沉下来，樱井是人类这点当然不会错，不过……

樱井一手扣着他的窄腰自下而上地顶弄着，一边借了力按下松本的后脑和他接吻，乳首被疼爱得通红挺立，白皙斑驳的胸膛不再起伏，他端详了一会然后轻咬了一口男人的下巴留下牙印，“现在才发现吗，松本さん？”

“怎么这样……”

反正大不了就是一死，松本憋屈地偏过头去，被人操到这种地步他也索性不再试图逃开，抓着他的肩将樱井推到身下，两人滚了一阵才重新回到原先的姿势，樱井的肉棒在姿势的变换间戳得他叫了好几声。松本呜咽着任由泛红的眼角滚下几滴泪珠，又想起樱井平日里对他的那副模样，仓鼠牙可爱得紧，谁能想到竟然落得这么一个下场，他在心里叹了口气又被身下传来的快感支配了理智，“你……为什么？”

樱井勾起嘴角，他抵着松本的额头看进他眼底的猩红，“我不会伤害你的……”他被身下人瞬间夹紧的穴道刺激地赞叹出声，手掌在敏感脆弱的皮囊上游走着享受，“尽情诱惑我吧，吸血鬼先生。”

“为什么不杀我？”很久之后他这么问樱井，那时候松本已经从他没住几个月的新家搬到了隔壁，被对方发现身份之后男人也干脆不再躲躲藏藏，随意地缩在樱井的沙发上伸展身子后松本哼了一声，他姿态如猫，小小地打了个哈欠之后才懒洋洋地看过去，樱井正坐在他不远处看报纸，“我说，不尽职的血猎先生？”

他看到樱井翔微微一笑，对方用上目线若有所思地打量着他今天的黑色毛衣，这时候的樱井完全没了床上的那种攻击性，他看着没来得及set的头毛软软地趴在松本光洁的额头上，衬得那人完全幼了好几岁，“这个年代有什么必要吗？”

“嗯…什么？”

“小坏蛋，”男人向他走来，俯下身去亲吻松本的脸颊，阴影打在他的侧身分割开光影，沐浴在透过落地窗的阳光下的樱井比起人类更多了几分神明的神色，松本抬起头搂过他的脖子迎合着，“一开始还骗我飞机失事？你真当我看不出来啊……而且，”他得逞般地笑起来，大眼睛闪着意味深长的调笑神采，樱井紧接着将人压进身后的沙发，手掌覆上冰凉的曼妙躯体，“驱魔师没必要管血族的事吧……要不要尝试贿赂我一下？松本さん好像一直会错意了呢，吸血鬼先生。”

愣了片刻，松本这才笑开，眼底浮上樱井熟悉的色彩，“要试试吗？我会收好牙齿的哦。”

“荣幸之至。”


End file.
